


Knight in White Boxers

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: CPR, F/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Knight in White Boxers

It was late and time to get ready for bed. You looked yourself in the mirror, examining the swelling and the bruise you had gotten on your forehead just a few days earlier from taking a fall at work when trying to change the lightbulb. Tom was not very happy about that. He had told you time and time again not to do other people's work, which you had the habit of doing by being overly helpful. It had been the janitor’s job to change the lightbulb, not yours.

“You silly girl,” Tom said tenderly as he walked up behind you in the bathroom. He put his arms around you, hugging you from behind and leaning in to softly kiss your cheek. “I knew your helpfulness would somehow get you hurt one day, and look it did.”

“You’re never going to let me forget about that, are you?” you asked Tom who smilingly shook his head at you in the mirror.

“I love you, [your name]. You have to be more careful,” Tom nagged you lovingly.

“I won’t be changing any lightbulbs anytime soon,” you assured him.

“You better not be doing other people’s work either. You shouldn’t let anyone take advantage of you,” he told you. You sighed heavily. You had had this conversation before.

“I won’t, and I’ll be more careful,” you replied, knowing that was what he wanted to hear. But you knew you would probably keep helping the people around you with little things. You just couldn’t seem to help yourself.

The two of you went to bed. You felt a bit nauseous, but didn’t tell Tom about it. You didn’t want to worry him.

Tom tried to sleep, but it was hard because you kept pulling the duvet, like you always did. But this time it was different. You began to shake uncontrollably, but found yourself unable to speak. You just laid there in bed, seizing, and then everything went black.

Tom sat up in bed as he sensed that something was wrong. This wasn’t the usual tossing and turning in bed. He turned the night lamp on and his heart nearly stopped as he looked at your convulsing body.

“[Your name]!” Tom uttered in panic as he turned you over into the prone position. He held you there as you were seizing, and called the emergency service on speaker. When you finally stopped seizing, you lay limp on the bed. You weren’t breathing anymore. Instructed by the nurse on the phone, Tom proceeded to give you CPR. He started with chest compressions, counting loudly until he reached thirty, and then breathed forcefully into your mouth twice. He repeated the procedure once more, before you regained consciousness.

“What happened?” you asked confusedly, making a move to sit up. Tom pulled you up in his arms and hugged you hard.

“I thought I lost you there for a moment,” he told you with tears in his eyes. “You had a seizure, [your name], and you stopped breathing. I had to perform CPR on you.”

“I what? I had a seizure and you saved me?” you asked incredulously.

“Of course I saved you, what else was I supposed to do?” Tom laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. “You’re going to be okay, [your name]. The ambulance is on it’s way.”

“The ambulance?” you asked in horror. “But, but I’m alright now. Surely I don’t need an ambulance.”

“This is not up for discussion,” Tom said decidedly. “We’re getting this checked up properly.”

“But-” you began to object, but he interrupted you.

“No buts,” he told you firmly.

“Bu-” you tried to say again, but he interrupted you again.

“You are going, and that’s it,” he said sternly. You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing at his stubbornness. 

“Let me speak,” you said amusedly. “I’m trying to say that we should probably get dressed before they get here.”

“Right,” Tom replied and finally let go of you now that he had made certain that you were fine, for the moment at least. He climbed out of bed and you smiled at him. There he was, your knight in shining armour. Or rather, since he was only dressed in a pair of white boxers, he was your knight in white boxers. “Stay there,” Tom instructed as you made a move to get out of the bed. You watched him walk into your closet and come back with clothes for the both of you. You quickly got dressed in silence, and were ready to meet the ambulance staff once they arrived. If Tom hadn’t been by your side, you probably would have been scared. But you had never felt safer around anyone than you did with him. He had actually just saved your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
